1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, an image processing method for a captured image, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital images are stored and managed by personal computers, etc. as digital data. Hence, it is characteristic of digital images that they require little space for storage as compared with conventional filmed pictures usually stored in albums, and their image quality is less vulnerable to deterioration.
From these advantages of digital images, some methods have been put into practical use, which are for digitalizing pictures captured by a film camera by using a scanner, etc., and storing and managing the pictures like images captured by a digital camera (for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H7-276710 (page 4, FIG. 1)). However, data reading by a scanner has the following problem.
The pictures have been adhered to the pages of the album, and sometimes need to be unstuck from the pages before being read by the scanner. The pictures might be torn when they are peeled from the pages. Therefore, there occurs an idea of reading the pictures by a digital camera instead of a scanner.